vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Ichizuna Kataomoi, Minora Setai Chiisana Shiawase.
[[Archivo:Vocaloid_MAYU_1.png|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por Wogura.]] Ichizu na Kataomoi, Minorasetai Chiisana Shiawase. (一途な片思い、実らせたい小さな幸せ。) es una Canción Original Vocaloid, perteneciente a la Serie "Felicidad". Fue publicada un 23 de noviembre de 2013, actualmente supera el millón de visitas en Nicovideo y las 609 mil en YouTube. Tiene una secuela llamada "Majide Okoda Yo? Atashi Machigatte Nai". El 16 de octubre de 2013, salió a la venta una novela basada en la canción. Es ilustrada por Wogura, escrita por Tory Hitsuji y dirigida por UtataP. Puede ser comprada en Amazon. Comentario del Autor: *''"Esta es una canción totalmente pura, honesta, con absolutamente ningún rastro de una personalidad Yandere...¡mentí! "'' Introducción de la Novela: *''“Ichihana MAYU, una chica de secundaria, cae enamorada de Nijou-kun, con quien toma el mismo tren para ir a la escuela. Anhelando a Nijou-kun, ella lo observa hasta el más mínimo detalle todos los días, continuando su ferviente, amor no correspondido. MAYU, debido a su vergüenza y falta de una oportunidad, fue incapaz de volverse cercana a Nijou-kun. Pero al lado de MAYU, un misterioso paquete fue entregado…”''http://namelesssense.com/ichizu-na-kataomoi-minora-setai-chiisana-shiawase/ Intérprete: MAYU Música y PV: UtataP Letra: Tory Hitsuji Ilustración: Wogura *Nicovideo *Niconi Commons (Instrumental) *YouTube (Oficial) Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocaloexist feat. GUMI、IA、MAYU *VOCALOID™3 Library MAYU *Minna Shiawase ni Na~re! *Gekkaneta Vol.04 *MAYU with Darkish White Jazz Party *MAYU LOVES -First- Letra *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. *Romaji transliterado por Yuuto JR. *Traducción al español por Vocaloidsama2. Kanji= 通学で使ぅ　ぃっもの電車、今朝も会えるかな、大好きなぁの人 占ぃを信じて　ﾄﾞｷﾄﾞｷしてた。　ァァ、ぃっもの駅で、また会ぇたね！ 見てぃるだけで　恥ずヵしくて、お話がしたぃな、でも無理ｶﾅ でもね、でもね、それでぃぃの。 スポーツが得意で、勉強もできて･･･全部、アタシ知ってるょ。 携帯で誰とやりとりをしてるだとヵ、 ぃっどこに居ぃて、何をしてるだとヵ、 行動パターン、何気なぃ仕草まで、 全部、全部、知ってるょ。 ぃっも友達とジャレぁってるね。みんなに笑顔でやさしぃょね。 ぃっも前髪を気にしてるね。　女の子にもゃさしぃょね。 信じられなぃ、こんなに好きなのに。 馴れ馴れしぃょ、今ｽｸﾞ離れて欲しぃ。 住所と名前と電話番号、携帯の履歴、手に入れてるょ。 馴れ馴れしくしたぁぃっのﾌﾞﾛｸﾞ、大炎上･･･ｼﾃﾙ！☆（・ω＜）v 大好きだからぶちころがす、キミの為に。 手段を選ばなぃで　ぶちころがします。 物理的、心理的にもぶちころがす。 ころがす、ころがす、ぶちころがす。 大好き！愛してる！　　 好きです。好きです。好きです。好きです。好きです。 好きです。好きです。好きです。好きです。好きです。 好きです。好きです。好きです。好きです。好きです。 好きです。好きです。好きです。好きです。好きです。 好きです。好きです。好きです。好きです。好きです。 好きです。好きです。好きです。好きです。好きです。 好きです。好きです。好きです。好きです。好きです。 好きです。好きです。好きです。好きです。好きです。 大好きだから、ぶちころがす、キミの為に。 手段を選ばなぃで　ぶちころがします。 物理的、心理的にもぶちころがす。 ころがす、ころがす、ぶちころがす。 ･･･ウソツキ。キミごと、ぶちころがす。 |-| Romaji= Tsuugaku de tsukau itsumono densha, kesa mo aeru kana, daisuki naa no hito Uranai i o shinjite dokidoki shi teta. a, itsumono eki de, mata a etane! Mite irudake de hazu ka shi kute, ohanashi ga shita ina, demo muri kana Demo ne, demo ne, sorede iino. Supōtsu ga tokuide, benkyō mo dekite zenbu, atashi shiteru yo. Keitai de dare to yaritori o shi teruda toka, Itsudokoni iite, nani o shiteru dato ka, Kōdō patān, nanigena i shigusa made, Zenbu, zenbu, shitteru yo. Itsumo tomodachi to jare atterune. Min'na ni egaode yasashi i yone. Itsumo maegami o ki ni shi teru ne. On'nanoko ni mo yasashi i yone. Shinji rarenai, kon'nani suki nanoni. Narenareshi i yo, ima sugu hanarete hoshii. Jūsho to namae to tenwabangō, keitai no rireki te ni ire teru yo. Narenareshiku shita a itsuno burogu, dai enjō shiteru! Daisuki dakara buchi korogasu, kimi no tame ni. Shudan o erabana ide buchi korogashimasu. Butsuri-teki, shinri teki ni mo buchi korogasu. Korogasu, korogasu, buchi korogasu. Daisuki aishiteru! daisuki.... Daisuki dakara, buchi korogasu, kimi no tame ni. Shudan o erabana ide buchi korogashimasu. Butsuri teki, shinri teki ni mo buchi korogasu. Korogasu, korogasu, buchi korogasu. Usotsuki. Kimi goto, buchi korogasu. |-| Español= Hago mi camino hacia mi casa en el tren de siempre Una vez mas, me encuentro con la persona que amo Creí en mi fortuna, mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente Ah, la misma estación de siempre, nos volvemos a encontrar Pero de tan solo mirarte, me siento avergonzada Quiero hablarte, sin embargo, siento una inmensa presión Pero sabes, sabes, eso es suficiente para mi Se que eres bueno en los deportes, también estudiando Todo esto, yo LO SE Con quien estas hablando por teléfono Y otras cosas Donde estas, como estas y que estas haciendo Tu patrón de comportamiento, Subconsciente, acciones etc Todo eso, todo eso LO SE TODO Tu siempre estas con tus amigos, bromeando alrededor Tu eres amable con todo el mundo y siempre sonríes Tu siempre te preocupas por tu cabello Incluso con las chicas, eres amable ¿No? No puedo creerlo, a pesar de que te amo tanto Tu estas muy familiarizado con esto, Quiero que te apartes en este instante, Tu nombre, tu numero de teléfono, tu dirección Registros de llamadas, lo he conseguido todo Tu tan querido blog personal Lleno de comentarios YO LO HICE Porque te amo, yo te pegare hasta que mueras Por tu propio bien. Sin elegir un medio, yo te pegare hasta que mueras Físicamente, psicologicamente te pegare hasta que mueras Hasta que mueras Hasta que mueras Te pegare hasta que mueras "ME GUSTAS"TE AMO "ME GUSTAS" .... Porque te amo, yo te pegare hasta que mueras Por tu propio bien. Sin elegir un medio, yo te pegare hasta que mueras Físicamente, psicologicamente te pegare hasta que mueras Hasta que mueras Hasta que mueras Te pegare hasta que mueras Mentiroso....... Incluso tú. Te pegare hasta que mueras. Personajes de la Novela *'Ichihana MAYU:' Una chica que se enamora de Nijou-kun. Ella es bastante seria. *'Mimi:' Un hablador, auto proclamado transformado “de la siguiente generación”, smartphone avanzado. *'Nijou-kun:' Un genial y popular estudiante de preparatoria quien es hábil con las letras y armas, y tiene buenas morales. *'Witoko:' El perro de Nijou-kun. Es bastante esponjoso. *'Shinomiya-senpai:' La amable senpai de MAYU, en quien ella viene a confiar. Ella es a veces aterradora. *'Secretario Sansui:' Un secretario en el Departamento de la Radio de la Sede de Información del Ministerio de Defensa. Galeria Portada1.jpg|Portada de la Novela. PersonajesNovela.png|Personajes de la Novela. Enlaces *Imágenes oficiales en Pixiv. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por MAYU Categoría:Canción publicada en 2012 Categoría:Canción con Novela Categoría:Canciones Legendarias